Verdaderos sentimientos
by KyanLight
Summary: :SPOILERS: Thor Ragnarok Tantos años a la sombra de Thor y después de la muerte de Odin, Loki explota ante las palabras de su hermano, las dos caras de la historia.


" **Mis dos hijos** " escuchó Loki de la boca del Padre de Todo, con aquel tono de nostalgia.

Su corazón se estremeció en su pecho mientras aquel hombre que creció admirando, se desvanecía en el aire, dejándole totalmente desolado junto a su hermano. ¿Cuántas veces miro a aquel hombre y sintió que no estaba a su altura? ¿Cuántas veces esperó que se girara a verle y le dijera un simple " _estoy orgulloso de tí_ " como le decía mil veces a Thor.

Y ahora no estaba y nunca volvería a verle, nunca escucharía las palabras que siempre quiso oír, aquellas que perdió de su madre también y que odiaría desde ese momento hasta su fin.

Oyó el del cielo retumbar y observó las nubes oscurecerse de forma rápida, la estática se estableció en el aire y sus ojos se dirigieron con rapidez al rubio parado junto a él, quien apretaba las manos en puños con tanta furia como la que latía en su rostro.

Este se giró hacia Loki, dirigiendo esa furia hacia su hermano menor, caminó dos pasos antes de abrir la boca y exclamar con enojo:

—¡Esto es todo tu culpa! — exclamó mientras los truenos sonaban sobre ellos.

Una expresión de confusión e incredulidad se estableció en el rostro de Loki, mientras daba un paso hacia atrás sin entender del todo a que quería referirse.

—¿Podrías repetir aquello? Según tú, ¿qué es mi culpa?

—Esto, fingiste tu muerte, sustituiste a Odín y provocaste todo esto —dijo señalandole con el Mjolnir hasta estar mucho más cerca del otro.

A la mente de Loki le costó unos cuantos segundos entender con claridad lo que su hermano estaba queriendo decir, tal vez por el shock de lo sucedido o que no esperaba que Thor fuera a decir aquello en ese momento.

La rabia se instaló en su corazón cansado de los mismos reproches del alto y rubio, negó con la cabeza apretando en un puño su mano izquierda y señalando al otro con la derecha.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que he vivido todos estos años? — preguntó avanzando un paso hacia adelante — Viviendo en la sombra de un estupido simio que nunca considera a los demás.

—¿Simio? Yo siempre considero a los demás, trabajo para la seguridad y bienestar de cada ser vivo en los nueve mundos — contrarresto dando dos pasos para atrás — El único egoísta que siempre busca poder y su propio bienestar eres tú.

Y Loki exploto, exploto los años de su niñez en el exilio, explotó la sobre atención que el Hijo Dorado tenía todo el tiempo. Sus manos temblaban con fuerza mientras caminaba con rapidez hasta que su manos empujaron el sólido pecho del rubio.

—¡Toda mi maldita niñez estuve en tu sombra! Viviendo de las sobras que el Padre de Todo me daba. Tú siempre llamando la atención, tú siempre frente a mi. ¿Sabes por qué hice lo que hice? ¡Por una maldita pizca de reconocimiento! ¡Una sola vez, una sola puta vez en mi vida, poder tener el orgullo que siempre dirigian para ti!

Sus manos golpeaban contra Thor, de forma repetida, aunque no le movía de ninguna forma, porque todo él temblaba. Temblaba de furia, de resentimiento y de tristeza.

—Loki…

—¡No! Nunca — se detuvo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta — nunca pensaste en eso, ¿cierto? Yo sólo pedía un poco de reconocimiento. Darle orgullo a Odin como siempre decía que estaba orgulloso de ti. Tal vez me equivoque al hacer las cosas y es tarde para poder compensarlo pero fue la única manera de hacerlo — dijo mientras su voz bajaba lentamente.

Su mirada bajó hasta el pasto, mientras el viento mecía su cabello contra su cara.

—No tienes ni la menor idea de lo miserable que es no poder ser un miembro _real_ de la familia, no tengo pertenencia. No soy nada — susurró sintiendo una pequeña humedad en sus ojos.

Y asi terminaba de romper su orgullo, un hombre, un Dios como se supone que era llorando ante una mediocre y sentimental confesión, una confesión ante oídos sordos.

No lo esperaba, pero de un momento a otro, se sintió envuelto en un sólido y cálido abrazo. Estaba sorprendido ya que no lo esperaba, pero en ese momento ayudó a calmar aquella ira sin control que tenía.

—Lo siento Loki, yo… — comenzó hablando cuando cierto disturbio a su costado les hizo girar.

Loki se separó de su hermano, limpiando con rapidez sus ojos antes de mirar a los ojos de su hermano.

—Esto no ha terminado Loki —dijo Thor, golpeando el suelo con su Mjolnir transformando su ropa de calle a ropa de batalla, mientras el hechicero le imitaba.

—Si lo hizo y si mencionas algo de lo que dije hace un momento juro que lo que pasó en Midgard será un juego de niños comparado con lo que te haré — amenazó al otro viendo a Hela salir del portal que había abierto y preparándose para la batalla.

Tuve aun visión viendo la película y la verdad para mi faltaron partes de drama(?

Maldita pelicula llena de Fanservice. Necesito verla otra vez ggggg

Es super corto pero la tenia intensión de Drabble

Espero les guste ^^


End file.
